


ang tanging hiling (ay ikaw)

by kyeomin



Category: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat - Fandom, gun atthaphan phunsawat - Fandom, off jumpol adulkittiporn - Fandom, offgun
Genre: Angst, M/M, simbang gabi au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyeomin/pseuds/kyeomin
Summary: legend says that if you have completed simbang gabi, your wishes will come true. hindi inaasahan ni gun na makakasama niya si off sa pagbuo nito. his first love, and first at almost everything.does waking up every 3AM all worth it?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, OffGun - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	ang tanging hiling (ay ikaw)

unang araw

‘’sa unang araw ng simbang gabi, hindi ko inaasahan na ang unang minahal ko rin ang aking makakatabi’’

malamig ang simoy ng hangin, kasabay nito ang nag-uunahang mga yapak papasok sa simbahan. hindi inaasahan ni gun na ganito na agad karami ang magiging tao sa loob kahit ilang minuto pa bago magsimula ang misa. dapat talaga ay ginising niya ang kanyang kapatid upang samahan siya ngayon, nahihirapan pa naman siyang tumingin sa paligid dahil na rin sa malabo niyang mata.

naglakad lakad ang binata sa gilid upang maghanap nang mapu-pwestuhan, sa hindi inaasahan ay may narinig siyang boses na tumawag sa kanya

‘’dito ka na’’

pamiyar ang tinig nito. agad na napatigil si gun at hinanap ang pinanggalingan ng boses. hindi nga siya nagkamali, paano niya naman makakalimutan ang boses na ito?

‘’off,’’ ngumiti na lamang ang binata bilang tugon

“magsitayo ang lahat para sa pagsisimula ng misa’’

—  
‘’kelan ka pa nakabalik?’’  
‘’kararating ko lang kahapon’’ 

sabay na naglalakad ang dalawa habang my bitbit si gun na bibingka at puto bungbong. medyo nawala na rin ang lamig at unti-unti nang lumalabas ang araw kaya naghubad na rin si off ng kanyang jacket. 

"hindi ka ba naiinitan?" tanong nito sa kasama na hanggang ngayon ay balot na balot parin

"hindi. ayos lang naman," napatango nalang si off sa sagot nito 

sa loob ng apat na taon ay walang paramdam ang lalaking nasa tabi ni gun simula nung lumuwas ito papuntang Maynila upang doon mag kolehiyo.

ang kwento nila ay nagsimula noon pa lang. mula pagkabata ay matalik na silang magkaibigan, magkasama sa halos lahat. hanggang sa tumuntong ng hayskul at doon napagtanto ni gun na iba na ang nararamdaman niya. hindi pagmamahal bilang isang kaibigan lang, mas higit pa roon.

sinubukan nila nang patago. bilang mapupusok ay kung ano-ano na rin ang kanilang naisipan na gawin. halos naibigay ni gun ang lahat ng kanyang una kay off, at hindi siya nagsisi rito.

hanggang sa kinakailangan niyang umalis, hindi alam ni gun ang mararamdaman nung araw na pinaalam ni off iyon.

‘’aalis ka? iiwan mo ako?’'

‘’mabilis lang naman eh, apat na taon lang gun,”

‘’maraming pwedeng mangyari sa apat na taon off. hindi mo alam ang tadhana. maaaring makahanap ka ng mas higit pa sakin,’’

‘’gun, alam mo naming hindi mangyayari yun..’’

“walang kasiguraduhan yan off,’’

“pero ako, sigurado ako sayo, hindi ba sapat na rason yun?’’

‘’hindi. dahil kahit sigurado tayo sa isa’t isa, pero hindi ang tadhana, wala rin tayong magagawa’’

-

‘’lumipat na pala kayo ng tirahan’’ sambit ni off nang napansin niyang papunta na sa ibang direksyon si gun

‘’hm, simula kasi nung namatay si papa ay naghanap kami ng mas murang rerentahan dahil hindi na namin kaya yung bayarin’’

‘’wala na si tito..?’’ gulat na tanong ni off

‘’dalawang taon na ang nakalilipas. okay na ko ngayon, anuba,’’ natatawang sambit ni gun dahil napansin niyang napahinto ang binata

‘’sige na, hanggang dito nalang ako’’ pagpapaalam niya kay off

‘’mag iingat ka. kita tayo bukas?’’ tanong nito, bakas 

sa kanyang mata ang pag-asa

‘’bukas’’ sagot ni gun at agad tumalikod sa binata.

pangalawang araw

‘’pangalawang araw ng misa, gusto kong tanungin kung mahal mo pa ako oh aking sinta?’’

‘’bakit mo kasi kinalimutan,’’ madiin na tanong ni off habang isinusuot kay gun ang kanyang jacket. napansin niya na kasi ang panginginig nito at hindi man lang nagsabi na kanina pa pala siya nilalamig

‘’nagmamadali kasi ako at baka hindi ko maabutan ang misa. nahuli rin kasi ako ng gising,’’

‘’kanina ka pa pala nilalamig, di mo man lang sinabi sakin,’’

‘’pasensya na, nahihiya naman kasi akong-‘’

‘’sshhhh,’’ suway ng katabi nila sa simbahan. sabay na natahimik ang dalawa at tumingin nalang sa altar upang making sa misa. napansin naman ni off na patuloy parin sa panginginig ang binata kahit nakasuot na siya ng jacket, hindi ito mapakali habang kinikiskis at hinihipan ang kanyang dalawang palad

‘’akin na nga,” malambing na tugon ni off at agad kinuha ang kamay ni gun. napahinto naman siya at tiningnan ang kanilang daliri na magkaugnay, kasabay ng pagbigay ng init ng mga palad ni off ay siya ring pag init sa kanyang mga pisngi. sana.. sana maramdaman niya ulit ito sa mga susunod na pagkakataon.

-

‘’gun naman.. kausapin mo naman ako’’

“wala na tayong dapat pag usapan off. aalis ka para mag aral doon. ano pa bang magagawa ko?’’

“ayaw mo ba akong hintayin?’’

“yun ay kung may hihintayin pa ako’’

“mahal naman..’’

“off, sinasabi ko naman sayo diba. ayoko sumubok ng malayong relasyon, ayokong pumasok sa walang kasiguraduhan. dahil mas mabuti nang ngayon tayo masaktan kesa sa susunod na ako nalang dahil maaraming makahanap ka ng iba doon’’

"gun!!! ganyan na ba talaga ang tingin mo sakin?”

natawa nalang si gun pero bakas sa mata niya ang lungkot at pagpipigil ng nagbabadya niyang luha

“hindi, ganun ang tingin ko sa tadhana. kaya mas mabuti nang pangunahan dahil ayokong mas masaktan pa’’

-

‘’may bibilhin ka pa?’’ tanong ni off pagkalabas nila ng simbahan

‘’yung bibingka lang at puto bungbong. gusto ko nang umuwi, pagod na ko eh’’ 

‘’sige, ako nalang ang bibili tapos ihahatid na kita,’’ 

tahimik na naglalakad ang dalawa pauwi. napansin naman ni off ang pamumutla ni gun habang pinagmamasdan ang binata.

‘’mamaya, matulog ka pag-uwi. ang tamlay mo oh. magsisimba ka ba ulit?’’  
‘’oo naman. bakit?’’  
‘’wala lang..’’ 

‘’sige na, dito nalang ako off’’ huhubarin na sana ni gun ang suot niyang jacket nang bigla siyang pinigilan ni off

‘’bukas mo na yan ibalik, magkikita pa naman tayo diba?’’

natawa nalang si gun sa inasal ng binata ‘’sige, bukas..’’

pangatlong araw

‘’mahal, may pag-asa pa ba? o damdamin mo’y tila nagbago na’’

dumating si gun na suot ang kanyang jacket kanina, ngunit nakalimutan niya namang dalhin ang kanya kaya hindi na ito pinahubad ni off. pansin niya rin kasi na nilalamig parin ito kahit may suot, sino ba  
namang hindi lalamigin sa madaling araw

‘’nilalamig ka rin ba?’’ pabulong na tanong ni gun sa katabi. ayaw niya naman kasi na mapagalitan ulit sila katulad nung kahapon

‘’sakto lang, kaya ko naman’’ sambit ni off nang nakangiti

hindi naman ito sinakyan ni gun. dahan-dahan niya ring kinuha ang kamay ng binata at agad itong hinakawan. ‘’ayan, para 'di ka na lamigin,” bakas sa boses niya ang hiya kaya diretso lang siyang nakatingin sa altar napangiti nalang si off habang pinagmamasdan ang magkahawak nilang kamay sa buong misa

-

‘’gun, sabihin mo lang. sabihin mo lang na wag akong umalis. gagawin ko naman eh’’

“baliw ka ba? ano nalang sasabihin ng magulang mo?’’

“ayaw rin naman kitang iwan.. ayokong tapusin ito’’

“off..’’

“pwede naman tayong magsulat sa isa’t isa di’ba? wala akong pake kung mahal pa yan, o matagal bago dumating. basta mahal.. wag kang sumuko’’

hinawakan ni gun ang magkabilang pisngi ng binata at marahan itong hinaplos haplos ‘’kailang mong mag pokus sa pag-aaral. wag kang mag alala, magpapahinga lang tayo, pero hindi tayo susuko. gusto kong gawin mo ang mga bagay na hindi ako iniisip, off. maging matatag ka roon. at kung sakali mang bumalik ka, kung gusto ng tadhana.. mahahanap parin natin ang isa’t isa’’ 

unti-unti namang inilapit ni gun ang kanyang mukha sa binatang nasa harapan niya, hanggang sa magdampi ang kanilang mga labi. kasabay ng kanilang matamis na halik ay ang paghalo ng mapapait na luha.

Mahal na mahal kita, off.  
Mahal na mahal kita, gun.

pang-apat na araw

“kahit matapos ang siyam na araw, pangako, ang hiling ko lang ay ikaw’’

“nahuli ka na naman nang gising,’’ natatawang sambit ni off habang tinitingnan ang lalaking nasa harap niya

‘’mabilis kasi akong antukin sa iniinom kong gamot’’ sagot nito 

‘’ha? bakit? may sakit ka?’’

natawa naman si gun sa itsura ng binata ‘’wala! bitamina lang ito,” agad naman siyang nagpakawala ng buntong hininga matapos marinig ang sagot na iyon

‘’tara na nga, pumasok na tayo’’ sambit ni off at agad hinawakan ang kamay ni gun, na para bang isa na ito sa kanilang nakasanayan.

-

‘’aalis na si off’’

‘’alam ko’’

‘’hindi mo man lang siya ihahatid? Hindi ka mag papaalam?’’

ayokong magpaalam, dahil baka pag nakita ko siya sa huling sandali ay baka hindi ko kayanin. ayokong maging hadlang sa mga pangarap niya. dahil gusting gusto kong huwag nalang siyang umalis.

“hindi, magkikita pa naman kami. ang pag papaalam ay para sa mga taong hindi na babalik,” tugon ni gun, at agad nagpatuloy sa kanyang ginagawa

simula noon, wala na silang narinig sa isa't isa

-

‘’kokompletuhin mo ba ng simbang gabi?’’ palabas na sila ng simbahan nang biglang naisip ni off na tanungin ito kay gun

‘’ewan, kung kaya ko. parang gusto ko nalang kasing matulog tuwing madaling araw dahil sobrang lamig na’’ pabirong sagot ni gun

‘’eto naman, limang araw nalang. kayanin mo,” tugon naman ni off habang patuloy na naglalakad. mag kahawak parin sila ng kamay.. walang gusting pumuna rito dahil sa totoo lang, ayaw na rin nilang bitawan ang isa't isa.

agad namang huminto si gun at humarap sa binata, pagod na aga siya kahit malayo pa ang lalakarin nila

“bakit ikaw,” pagsisimula niya ‘’ano bang hiling mo pag nakumpleto mo ito?’’

natigilan naman si off sa biglang pagtanong ni gun nito sa kanya. 

ang matupad ang hiling mo

‘’ako? hindi ko pa alam eh. pag nalaman ko na, sasabihin ko sayo bukas’’ sambit nito

“sige, bukas..’’ sagot ni gun at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad

pang limang araw

‘’at nang sumandal ka sa balikat ko, napagtanto ko na di naman pala mabigat ang mundo”

sa kalagitnaan ng misa ay nakatulog si gun, naramdaman nalang ni off ang unti-unting pagsandal ng ulo nito sa kanyang balikat. napangiti siya, hindi inaasahan ni off na sa pagbabalik niya ay agad niya itong nahanap. siguro nga, ito talaga ang plano ng tadhana para sa kanila. 

sa pagluwas ni off sa maynila ay marami rin siyang mga bagong bagay na natuklasan. mas nakilala niya ang kanyang sarili, pero kahit anong gawin niya ay hindi na talaga maalis si gun, parte na siya ng pagkatao ni off, at wala nang mas hihigit pa sa pagmamahal niya sa kaniya. kaya sa kanyang pagbalik, sisiguraduhin niyang masasabi niya kay gun ang lahat. nais niyang makasama ito ulit, hanggang sa panghabang-buhay. hindi pa man sila nakapag usap ng maayos perpinapangako niya na pagkatapos ng misa ngayon ay magtatapat siya kay gun.

‘’off.. hindi ko na talaga kaya. pwede bang ihatid mo ako sa bahay?’’

“ha? bakit? anong masakit sayo?’’

“inaantok talaga ako. gusto ko pang matulog’’ sabi nito sabay nagtakip ng bibig para humikab

napangiti naman si off sa inasal nito, “sige, sabi mo eh. tara na, baka makatulog ka pa sa daan’’

bukas ko nalang sasabihin, isip ni off.

pang anim na araw

walang gun na nagpakita sa araw na ito. 

nag-aalala si off. sa buong misa ay hindi siya mapakali, hindi niya maalis ang tingin sa pintuan dahil baka biglang pumasok ito.

pero hanggang sa natapos ay wala. walang gun na nagpakita.

‘’baka nga nahuli lang ng gising. oo off, ayun nga lang’’

pam-pitong araw

hindi na napigilan ni off ang mag-alala. pagkatapos ng misa ay agad siyang bumisita sa tahanan ni gun, bitbit ang bibingka at puto bungbong na kanyang laging binibili tuwing matatapos ng misa.

‘’kuya off? kelan ka pa nandito?’’ gulat at nagtatakang tanong ni pim, kapatid ni gun

‘’ang kuya mo?’’

‘’kuya..’’

—

‘’mahina ang kanyang puso, off.. bawal siyang mapagod.. nalaman lang namin ito nang biglang siyang hinimatay tatlong taon na ang nakalilipas. mas lumala pa nung namatay ang papa niya,”

“ilang beses ko na siyang sinabihan, pero wala eh. ayan ang gusto niya. dahil sabi niya, hihilingin niya na sana mas lumakas pa siya. para mas matagal pa siya sa mundong ito,’’

‘’sa inaraw-araw naming siyang kasama, ngayong ko lang nakita yung totoong ngiti sa kanyang mga mata tuwing uuwi siya. yun pala, dahil kasama ka na niya ulit off..’’

‘’sa apat na taon, hindi ka niya kinalimutan. hindi niya hiniling ang iyong pagbabalik ngunit hiniling niya na sana nasa mabuti kang kalagayan, na matupad mo lahat ng pangarap mo,’’ maririnig na ang munting hikbi ng kanyang ina habang ito’y nagsasalita

‘’natatakot kami dahil hindi namin alam kung kelan siya babawiin samin. natatakot ako anak.. hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko pag nawala pa siya samin,’’ sambit nito at tuluyan na ngang umiyak

naiwan si off sa kwarto ni gun habang pinagmamasdan itong matulog. makikita mo ang hirap sa kanyang paghinga ngunit payapa ang kanyang mukha. 

‘’sa paggising mo, pangako.. sasabihin ko lahat ng nararamdaman ko sayo,’’ bulong ni off. nakaupo siya ngayon sa gilid ng kama ni gun. hindi niya alam ang dapat na maramdaman, sa bawat araw na nagkasama sila ay hindi niya inaasahang may iniinda pala itong kalagayan. 

‘’gun, hindi nagbago ang pagtingin ko sayo. sa loob ng apat na taon, hindi ka nawala sa isip at puso ko. ikaw ang nagsilbing inspirasyon ko’’ pinipigilan na ni off ang pagtulo ng kanyang luha habang patuloy na kinakausap ang taong nasa tabi niya

‘’mahal na mahal kita. pangako, kukumpletuhin ko ang simbang gabi para sayo. upang mas matagal pa tayong magkasama, at sa bawat segundo, minuto, oras at araw na magdaan.. pangako nasa tabi mo lang ako at hindi kita iiwan. kahit gaano man kaikli o kahaba ang natitirang panahon para sa ating dalawa.. nandito lang ako gun. hinding hindi na ako aalis,”

agad naman niyang hinalikan ito sa noo at patuloy na hinaplos ang pisngi nito, ‘’dahil ang hiling ko, ay ang matupad ang kahilingan mo’’

hindi alam ni off na naririnig siya ni gun, ngunit masyado na siyang pagod para imulat ang kanyang mga mata.

mahal na mahal rin kita off.

-

nakumpleto ni off ang simbang gabi.

nasambit niya ang hiling niya.

ngunit hindi ito natupad, dahil huli na ang lahat

wala na si gun.

wala na ang taong dahilang ng kanyang kahilingan.

-

Mahal kong off,

Kung mababasa mo man ito, malamang ay wala na ako. Dahil hinabilin ko na ibigay ang sulat na ito sayo kapag kinuha na ako, kapag wala na ako rito habang buhay.

Mahal, isa ka sa pinaka magandang ala-ala na dadalhin ko. Maraming salamat sa lahat, ikaw ang isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit lumalaban ako ng mas matagal. Dahil kahit sa huling sandali man lang ay sana, sana masiliyan kitang muli.

Sa bawat bukas na aking hinaharap, ikaw ang isa sa hinahanap ko. Na sana, dumating yung bukas na nanjan ka na, na nakabalik ka na.

Mahal na mahal kita. Ikaw ang una at wakas, hihintayin kita roon mahal. Paalam. Hanggang sa susunod na habang-buhay.

Nagmamahal,  
Gun

-

‘’you really love that letter that was given to lolo, huh?’’ JP asked to his husband who already situates his self to their king-sized bed. katatapos niya lang maligo at naabutan niya na naman ang asawang binabasa ito.

“their love story is wonderful, by. and to think na you have the same name as your lolo tapos kapangalan ko rin yung naging kasintahan niya dati. isn’t that amazing?’’ gun says while watching jp who is now halk-naked, trying to look for his night clothes.

tadhana

‘’by, your clothes are already here’’ sambit niya sa asawa

‘’oh, thanks baby,’’ jp answers as he wore the clothes that was prepared by his husband.

“lolo really loved him. I remembered lola said before na bago siya mamatay, si gun ang huling pangalan na binanggit niya,” kwento nito sa asawa “he died peacefully, alam mo na handa na siya.. dahil sa wakas, magkikita na ulit sila,” jp says with a smile on his face. tumabi na siya sa kanilang kama at hinalikan sa labi si gun.

“I love you, let’s sleep now? the kids are excited for tomorrow,”

“yeah, unang araw ng simbang gabi bukas,” gun answered while he hugs his husband. “I love you too, let’s sleep”

This lifetime really suits us, mahal. Dahil dito, natupad ang ating kahilingan. 

END


End file.
